Strained Bonds
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Crowley's daughter, Harley, brings home her first boyfriend, he grows too overprotective for his own good which begins to put strain on his family, especially when he manages to break up Harley and her boyfriend. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When Crowley's daughter, Harley, brings home her first boyfriend, he grows too overprotective for his own good which begins to put strain on his family, especially when he manages to break up Harley and her boyfriend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Harley Masters.

**A/N: **I've published this new one because I know it probably won't be much longer than 15-20 chapters. My _Pride and Prejudice _shouldn't be that long and should be finished pretty quickly as I intend to write the final chapter of _Keep Me Strong _within the next few days.

Hope you enjoy this first chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Strained Bonds <strong>

**-One- **

Crowley would never forget the births of his daughters.

Meg and Ruby were twins; the oldest of his girls. His wife, Lilith had been in a lot of pain during their births, and the girls had taken thirty-six hours between them to be born. Crowley had been there the whole time though, talking her through, encouraging her, promising her she was doing an amazing job and that he loved her more than anything. Then the twins had come along and they'd been incredibly happy for the first year with their little girls. Things only got better when they found they were having a third baby, who also turned out to be a girl.

Harley's birth had been a breeze, apart from the fact that she'd come out a horrible shade of grey rather than the gorgeous pink that Meg and Ruby had been. Thankfully, as the midwife had rubbed the little girl's back she'd taken a big breath and as soon as she'd started crying, Crowley and Lilith did too with relief. Harley had been born with a duplex kidney, which meant she had an extra piece of a kidney attached to one of her other kidneys. That wasn't a huge problem. All Crowley and Lilith had to do was make sure she drank plenty of liquids, and they knew she'd probably endure a few water infections in her childhood.

Harley was beautiful, like Meg and Ruby, except she had her mother's gorgeous, thick blonde hair. She'd been blonde haired and blue eyed ever since she was a baby, and eighteen years on, she was even more beautiful than she had been as a baby. Harley had been an easy target for many things though. Violence, bullying, tormenting, teasing which often came from school, and from her own sisters at times which Crowley and Lilith couldn't stand and wouldn't put up with.

On their youngest child's first day at kindergarten, Ruby and Meg had grabbed one of her bunches each and pulled it which had caused her to scream so loudly that Crowley could hear it by the car. He'd entered the house to find Meg and Ruby stood on chairs, holding Harley in between them off the ground by her hair. While Lilith had scolded the girls and taken most of their toys away, Crowley had cuddled his little girl and promised her that everything was alright and that it would stop hurting soon. The poor thing had only been three years old at the time, and she'd almost had that gorgeous hair ripped out by her own sisters.

Since Harley had turned eighteen, Lilith had become concerned. She was concerned because Harley hadn't had a boyfriend yet, and Crowley had just reassured her that she was a late bloomer like that, that she'd find a boy in time who'd love her as much as he loved Lilith. Deep down, Crowley was a little worried too. Harley's confidence and self esteem was pretty low, what with how she'd been bullied and tormented through her life. He was worried that she'd go to her prom alone. He was worried that she'd be too shy and too afraid to be herself because of what people would think of her.

She did pretty well in school despite everything that happened to her and that was going on around her. She was a student who was getting frequent A's and B's which made her mother and father even more proud of her than they already were.

Meg and Ruby were at college, Meg with a guy called Gordon Walker, while Ruby was dating a guy called Andy Gallagher, both girls entering the fourth year of their relationships with the boys. Gordon had already asked for Meg's hand in marriage, which Crowley and Lilith had agreed to, but they both knew that Andy would ask the same for Ruby's hand pretty soon. With it just being Harley, Lilith and Crowley at home, things were a lot nicer. Things were calmer, quieter and more pleasant than they were when Meg and Ruby had been home.

Crowley was just coming through the door from work when he was met with Harley, the teenager running to him and throwing herself into his arms.

"Hi, Dad..." She said softly, Crowley holding onto her and rubbing her back gently, kissing her head softly.

"Hey, sweetheart." Crowley replied, "How was your day?"

"Sucked." Harley answered, "Yours?"

"Yeah...it was pretty bad." Crowley replied, "Boring as always."

"Same." Harley replied, "Hey, I got an A in music though. That's a bonus, I guess."

"Another A?" He asked, "Well done, darling."

"Thanks." Harley blushed, "I'm gonna go help Mom finish dinner."

She headed into the kitchen, Crowley following and being met with Lilith who pressed a deep kiss to his lips, leaving Crowley wondering what on earth he'd done to deserve it.

"Hi, sweetie." She said with a grin, hugging him tight.

"You alright, darling?" He asked, Lilith nodding in response before whispering into his ear.

"Harley's just told me she's dating a boy in her class."

Crowley grinned and Lilith continued.

"Castiel Novak. He's four months older than her...dark haired, blue eyed. He really cares about her too."

"You met him?" Crowley whispered back, Lilith nodding.

"Met him today when I picked her up from school." She whispered, "They were kissing by the gates when I picked her up. You can just tell how much he cares about her, y'know. Just by the way he looks at her."

She pulled away, a big grin plastered over her face which made Crowley smile too.

"Mom, how much pepper do I need to put in?" Harley asked as she stood over the stove.

"Just turn the pepper grinder four times. That's how I work it out." Lilith replied, Harley doing so, "You're doing great, baby."

She turned to Crowley and whispered again.

"Don't let her know that you know." She told him, "She wants to tell you herself. She's picked a keeper. He's gorgeous."

Crowley nodded and kissed Lilith again, leaning in to whisper to her.

"I told you she'd find someone." He said, Lilith swatting his arm and kissing him again, "Love you, Lil."

"Love you too, Crowley." Lilith replied, stroking his cheek and squeezing his hand before turning to Harley, "You can go and sit down for a while, baby. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mom." Harley said sweetly, kissing Lilith's cheek before kissing her father's, "Dad, can I talk to you after dinner?"

"Alright." Crowley replied, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's..." Harley began, a smile crossing her face, "Everything's fine. Everything's amazing."

She turned and left, Crowley raising his eyebrows and grinning. _Everything's amazing_. Thank God that Harley was finally happy.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When Crowley's daughter, Harley, brings home her first boyfriend, he grows too overprotective for his own good which begins to put strain on his family, especially when he manages to break up Harley and her boyfriend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Harley Masters.

**A/N: **Thanks for all reviews, alerts, favourites and hits with regards to the first chapter. It means a lot that you read my work!

Hope you enjoy chapter two!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Strained Bonds <strong>

**-Two- **

"Dad?" Harley asked as she entered the living room that evening, "Can I talk to you now?"

She should've been in bed but she'd not gotten up the courage to speak to her father yet. Every time she'd stood outside the living room door to speak to him she'd changed her mind and gone back upstairs. She didn't understand why she found this so difficult. Perhaps it was because Castiel Novak was her first boyfriend and she knew her father had to know about it. She didn't know how he'd react to. He'd been a little pissed at the twins when they'd gotten together with their boyfriends. Although, they had been only fifteen at the time...Maybe that was why.

Crowley smiled at this youngest daughter and beckoned her closer, the young girl sitting on the footstool opposite him. He took her hands in his own when he saw how nervous she was and he stroked them gently with his thumbs, watching as she just stared at him like a rabbit in headlights.

"What is it you want to tell me, my love?" He asked, Harley biting her lip, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I-I'm dating someone." She said quietly, blushing as she did, "He's in my classes at school, and he's a really, really good friend of mine."

Crowley bit back his grin, trying to look a little serious since his baby girl was so nervous.

"His name's Castiel Novak. He's four months older than me." She said, "He's very sweet, really handsome and I really, really care about him, Dad."

"I see." Crowley replied, "Your mother know?"

"She...she kinda saw us kissing outside school when she came to pick me up today." Harley replied, blushing and giggling as she said it which made Crowley smile and chuckle too.

"Right." He said softly, squeezing his daughter's hands in his own, "Darling, if he makes you happy, then that makes me happy, okay? Just don't feel you've got to rush into things and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks for listening, Daddy." Harley said sweetly, beaming as her father pulled her closer to hug her, "I'm so happy that you understand."

"Listen, I understand perfectly." Crowley replied, "When I was your age, I met your mother and she was in the year below me."

Harley's eyes sparkled when they pulled back from the embrace, Crowley chuckling and blushing a little as he told his daughter the truth. He'd had to recite this story enough in his lifetime but never to one of his children.

"I knew I only had a few months left in school, and she was so gorgeous, I just thought I'd be a fool for not asking her out." He admitted, "And I went up to her one week before I left and I asked her out. It wasn't like I just did it randomly. I'd spent two years of my life trying to get to know her and I'm so glad I did, because just before I asked her out, one of the other boys out of the year went up to her to ask her and she didn't know him."

"What happened?" Harley asked, Crowley laughing as he remembered the look on the kids face.

"Let's just say that if that guy's had kids, it's a goddamn miracle."

Harley started laughing and she smiled brighter than Crowley had ever seen her. She reached over and took his hand, kissing it and squeezing it gently.

"Well, he's asked me out on a date for tomorrow night..." She began, "He's taking me in his car and we're going to a drive-in movie."

Alarm bells rang out in Crowley's head and he sat forward a little, looking his youngest girl right in the eyes.

"You be incredibly careful, darling." He told her, "And don't let him force you into anything. If you say no, you mean no. And I want you back by eleven at the latest."

"Okay." Harley smiled, "That's fine, just as long as I know you have no objections to me being with him."

"I don't have any. I won't have any probably at all, but of course that'll all be decided when I meet him for the first time." Crowley replied, "Don't feel like you've gotta bring him home straight away though."

"You'll probably get to meet him tomorrow night, Dad." Harley revealed, "He's coming to pick me up here, and he's dropping me off here too. He'll walk me from the door to the car and back again at the end of the night. He's a real gentleman. Even in school, he lets me go into a room first, he stands up for me if there aren't any seats and he even opens the car door for me."

"Y'see I like a man with manners and who knows how to treat a lady." Crowley replied, "So, how long have you been together?"

"Two weeks." Harley said quietly, "I just didn't feel ready to tell you until now."

Crowley smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple and smiling softly as he did. She hugged him once more, grinning the entire time before she stood up and sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said softly, Crowley nodding in reply.

"See you in the morning." He replied, "Night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Dad." Harley said sweetly, leaving the room and going upstairs only to find a text on her phone from none other than Castiel.

"_Goodnight, Harley. See you tomorrow. xxx." _

She replied with her own goodnight before settling down in bed and turning out her lamp, curling up against the pillows and sighing as she thought of her beautiful boyfriend. She thought of his eyes, his smile, his hair and his beautiful, kind-hearted nature. She thought of the first time he'd kissed her and how she'd just melted against him like ice against fire.

She definitely couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

><p>As Lilith dropped Harley off outside school, the teenager turned to her mother, concern washing over her face as she did.<p>

"Mom...please don't leave Cas alone with my dad tonight..." She whispered, "He seems a little concerned, and I just don't want Cas to undergo the Spanish Inquisition before we go out for the night. It could spoil the evening, y'know."

"Your father might be very protective of you, sweetie, but he won't ruin your night. He wouldn't ruin it anyway, but I'll keep an eye on him." Lilith replied, "Have a good day."

"Thank you." Harley said softly, "You too."

"I will." Lilith said quietly, "Bye, baby."

"Bye, Mom."

Harley climbed out of the car, spotting that familiar boy with blue eyes waiting for her by the gates. It made coming to school worth it if she got to see that beautiful boy every day. He made his way towards her, winding his arms around her in a gentle embrace as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning." He whispered, Harley beaming in response.

"Good morning." She said softly, looking up at him with sparkling eyes only for him to lean in for a gentle kiss.

She accepted it, still a little nervously since she was still learning to kiss. Harley was also Castiel's first partner, yet he seemed so much more confident when kissing her than she did when kissing him.

"It's good to see you." He said softly, Harley smiling in response as he took her hand.

"It's good to see you too." She replied, sighing as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her gently, "I told my dad."

"How'd he take it?" He asked, "Was he mad? Does he wanna kill me?"

"He just gave me the 'be careful' talk, that was all." Harley giggled, "My dad's many things, Cas, but a monster isn't one of them. He couldn't hurt you if he tried, really."

"If you say so." Castiel replied, Harley beaming in response.

"Of course I say so."

With that, the two shared a sweet kiss to the lips and headed into school, their fingers laced together the whole way.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. When Crowley's daughter, Harley, brings home her first boyfriend, he grows too overprotective for his own good which begins to put strain on his family, especially when he manages to break up Harley and her boyfriend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Harley Masters.

**A/N: **Wow! It's been a long time since I updated this, but I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the support so far! I'll be doing some art for my new Post!Apocalypse OC story _Alice _and I might use that to practice my colouring. xxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Strained Bonds <strong>

**-Three- **

Castiel and Harley sat in their art class, both concentrating on their digital art projects.

Their school had recently bought some tablets for art work with a decent work space, and the programs were pretty easy to use. The project involved creating a version of themselves in a different life. Castiel turned himself into an angel while Harley turned herself into a demon. Castiel looked across at hers and saw how damn sexy she looked. He remembered taking the photos and how he'd decided to be a trenchcoat wearing angel while she decided to be a Gothic demon.

"That's great, Harley." He told her, kissing her cheek tenderly, "You look hot."

"Thanks, so do you." She replied, "Yours is fantastic."

She looked at the detail in the wings and the expression of someone helpless, who had problems they couldn't quite understand themselves. She took in how the background set an aura around him and she beamed, rubbing his arm gently.

"I have a genius boyfriend." She laughed, "My dad loves art."

"Oh, that's a bonus then." Castiel chuckled, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes, "You're beautiful, y'know that?"

Harley blushed, giggling and returning to her work.

"Thank you." She said softly, "You're really handsome."

"Thanks." Castiel replied, going to kiss her only to see Mr Henricksen, their art teacher approaching, "I'll kiss you for that later."

"And how are our love birds getting on?" Mr Henricksen asked, leaning down to have a look at the pictures, "Well done, guys. These look incredible. I'm glad to see you've been doing your homework on colouring and shading."

"Well, you know how bad my colouring used to be." Harley laughed, "I was practising during the Christmas break."

"Your colouring was never bad, Harley." Mr Henricksen said softly, "You just needed practice. That's all."

Harley smiled and continued with her work, Castiel also doing so. The pair reached under the desk and gently held one another's hands, breaking away eventually to change things using the computer keys. As the bell rang out for the end of school, the two saved their work and grabbed their bags, heading out of the door and into the yard.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Castiel asked, "Seven-thirty?"

"Yeah. I have to be home by eleven." Harley said with a grin, "Plenty of time to get to the movie, watch it, have a little quiet time and come home."

"A little quiet time?" Castiel asked as he kissed her tenderly.

"Just maybe a little cuddling and kissing." Harley said with an _I know what you were thinking _tone, "That's all."

"Okay." Castiel replied, "I'll pick you up from your place then. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye." Harley whispered, the two leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss which deepened and grew more passionate.

The beeping of a car horn broke them apart and Castiel turned to see his twin, Jimmy sitting in the car, smiling widely at them both.

"Sorry to interrupt your goodbye." He said quietly, "But, Cas, Mom's expecting us home for dinner since you're going out in a few hours."

Castiel kissed Harley once more, nuzzling her and hugging her before climbing into the car beside Jimmy, glaring at him as they drove away.

"You couldn't give me another minute with her?" He asked, Jimmy chuckling at him softly.

"You really love her, don't you." He laughed, Castiel shaking his head.

"I just really like her. She's a beautiful, intelligent, incredible girl." He said, Jimmy knowing the look in his brother's eyes.

He loved her.

* * *

><p>Crowley and Lilith shared looks as Harley washed the dishes in a rush, hurrying to go and shower before her date. The two were a little concerned, given the fact that this was Harley's first ever date.<p>

"Go and give her a few words of advice, eh?" Crowley said softly, "I won't settle all night, Lilith."

"You need to calm down, sweetheart." Lilith replied, leaving her place at the table to go and rub his back and shoulders, "This day has been coming for a long time and we need to be able to trust that she and Castiel will be sensible."

"I trust that they'll be sensible," Crowley began, "It's just...I worry for her, y'know? She's our baby, and always will be, I'll never stop worrying about her."

Lilith moved around to face him, and he pushed his chair back so she could sit on his lap, her arms holding him close as her hands soothed him along with the sound of her heartbeat.

"You're a wonderful husband, an amazing father, and a remarkable man." She said softly, kissing his forehead tenderly, "And I know how much you love our daughter, but she has to grow up at some time. It'll be okay."

An hour or so later, the doorbell rang and Lilith ushered Crowley into the living room before going to answer the door. She found Castiel on the other side, dressed in an open shirt and t-shirt with jeans and a pair of sneakers on his feet.

"Come in, honey." She said softly, letting him in and turning towards the stairs, "Harley? Castiel's here, sweetheart!"

She turned back to Castiel, taking in the boy's nervousness.

"Would you like to meet Harley's father?" She asked, Castiel looking terrified before nodding softly, "Come on. Don't be shy."

Harley raced down the stairs, almost losing her footing at the bottom as she went to stop Crowley saying anything mean or embarrassing to Castiel. She edged into the living room, happy to see her father and Castiel getting along fine.

"I'll bring her back for eleven." Castiel said quietly, "I'll look after her, I promise."

Lilith and Crowley smiled, Harley kissing them goodbye before heading out of the door. She was wearing a light blue gypsy top and dark blue jeans with her white pumps, and Castiel thought that the way her blonde hair curled around her shoulders was beautiful. She looked so beautiful.

"You look gorgeous, baby." He told her, earning a deep kiss from her which it so happened her parents saw from the window, "C'mon, we'd better get going."

"You look really handsome in red." She replied, admiring his shirt, "You should wear it more often."

"Really?" Castiel asked as the two held hands and began to walk towards his car, "I'll keep that in mind."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how the date will go...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
